Equestria girls: Spike wish
by Humillity1
Summary: As the Winter Formal Dance is approaching, Spike want tell his true feelings to Rarity, he will have some troubles to have it, but his only option will be a wish: 'Be a human'


CHAPTER 1: A good beggining (Well, absolutely not)

It was a quiet morning, only a day as another in Canterlot High, although many of the students seemed to be happy for a few reasons, and that reason consist in 2 parts: 1) About the nearly christmas vacations, and 2) The grand "Winter formal dance", which will take place in the school (Like fall formal dance), at christmas.

Well, as the time passed, a Little dog was walking around the school halls, until he watched the dance ad, he feel happy but sad at the same time:

-Oh dear, i know that the Winter dance will be awesome, i really want tell Rarity if she want be my…. Companion, but…. Would not help of something, i'm a dog, It will be strange that someone have a dog as companion, i really want be a human to tell her- Said Spike for a momento, until Twilight arrive:

-Spike ¿Where have you been?, i was looking you for all the school- Said Twilight concerned

-Um, I'm sorry Twilight, i just stopped to watch the ad.

-¿About the Winter Formal Dance?

-Yes

- I understand… I know that the Winter formal dance will be the most special dance that the school have, absolutely, it will be a grat momento to remember before the next… Semester- Twilight Stopped to talk to see Spike sad- Spike, You are OK?

-Yes, Twilight, i'm fine- But Spike was lying.

-¿Are you sure?

-Ufff…. No- From there he began to tear out of his eyes.

-Are you ok?, What's wrong?

-Why am i a dog instead of a human?

-What do you mean?- She asked

-Is just…. Is just…- But Spike couldn't finish to talk

-Spike, calm down, look, first, start to relax, and then, you can tell me, ok?- Twilight said as a confort.

Spike nodded woth his head, and then, he started to relax:

-Oh right, is everything better?

-Yes, though

-Fine - But as soon as Twilight had a dude- Spike, tell me something, Do you still have a crush on Rarity?

-…. Um. – Spike was some blushed- Well, that is what i want talk with you Twilight.

-Well, the classes finished, Do you want talk outside?

-Yes, i'll follow you- Spike said with a sunrise in his mouth.

In the stands of the Football court:

-Ok Spike, what do you want talk with me?

-Well, you asked me if i am still have a crush on Rarity.

-Yes, is true, so, What is your answer?

-Well, honestly, yeah, i'm still have a crush on her, the true is, i would tell her if she want be my companion to the dance, but it would be too fool that a dog invite someone, anyway, as i keep my feelings for her, is allright.

-Aw Spike- Twilight said- I understand you, i felt like you when i met Flash Sentry, but you know, ever in the life we'll have to face for what is correct, and absolutely, in the life you'll have a momento which 2 persons will be together, although you are a dog or not, would be a good idea if you tell her you feelings., she will understand it.

-But, What will happen if not?

-Don't worry, This will be in the life until a second chance.

-I know that, but i will wait for a second chance with her, because, honestly, She is the most beautiful, gentile, generous and fair girl that i met, maybe she can accpet the feelings of everyone, but never of a pet. Spike said some concerned.

-You're not a pet, Spike, you¿re special, you're my friend.

-Thank you Twilight, you are really my best friend.

-Don't worry Spike, when you need a friend.

Suddenly, 2 girls ran to Twilight, they were Pinkie pie and Rainbow Dash:

-Twilight! Twilight!- Pinkie said with emotion

-Huh?, What's wrong girls?

-Twilight, you have to come with us to Carrousel boutique, Rarity have a incredible surprise- Rainbow said amazed.

-Uh, well….. but

-Ah, Twilight –Spike was with fear

-There is no time,let's go – Pinkie said, which she took Twilight arm t oran

-No, wait, Whoa!

And then, they went with Rarity

End of the first chapter

Well, as you can see, maybe Spike can have a trouble, but:

Can he tell his feelings to rarity?

You'll see this in the next chapters

Please review, and if you have a question or commentary, put it, please.

Greetings.


End file.
